Petites histoires sans importance
by MissChaos-chan
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, du délire, du débile, peut-être du yaoï ... Voilà tout est dit !


Salut à tous ! Voilà juste une fic pour caser tous les délires que je pourrais avoir avec les persos de TOS ... en premier un truc complètement débile mais que j'ai adoré écrire ! ^^ Votre mission : repérer tous les persos.

Rien n'est à moi, mais j'aime Kratos.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un beau jour de pluie à Sylvarant dans un village quelconque du Nord du pays, un groupe d'aventurier discutait calmement (ou pas) autour d'une table, attendant qu'on leur serve les repas qu'ils avaient commandé. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent enfin, ils se jetèrent tous dessus avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et commencèrent à manger les spécialités locales (boudin blanc au rhum de myrtille et pommes noisettes goût asperge du désert).

- C'est bizarre cette sauce ... fit remarquer Lloyd en observant une goutte d'un liquide violet qui coulait de la saucisse qu'il tenait avec sa fourchette.

- En fait, répondit Génis, tout ce plat est bizarre ... Et pas vraiment bon en plus ...

- Mais non ! C'est délicieux ! s'exclama Colette, s'attirant des regards effarés et choqués.

Sur ces quelques paroles, chacun replongea le nez dans son assiette jusqu'à ce que, étrangement, la-dite assiette ne commence à devenir floue.

- Euh ... je sais pas vous mais moi je commence à voir des choses étranges ... murmura le jeune épéiste en louchant sur un poireau à cornes qui venait de passer en courant devant lui.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? lui demanda un blondin habillé en orange et portant un curieux bandeau sur le front.

- Ben ... répondit Kratos, Comme le garçon avec une queue de singe, là-bas ...

- Moi c'est Sangoku ! répliqua le-dit gamin en lui faisant un grand geste.

Le groupe de l'Elu se leva d'un bond quand ils virent un être curieux sortir de sous leurs chaises et s'agripper au pied de Colette en braillant : "punissez-moi !" et aussi : "Méchant Dobby ! Méchant !". Heureusement un jeune garçon au visage décoré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés l'en décrocha et s'excusa pour lui avant de rejoindre les deux adolescents (une jeune fille à l'air sérieux et un rouquin surexcité) qui l'attendaient à une table plus loin.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama Raine, légèrement agacée par la tournure que prenait leur soirée.

- Ca ? C'est le Précieux ... le Précieux ... Smeagol aime le Précieux ... Grinça une ... chose toute fripée qui tenait entre ses doigts un anneau d'or bizarrement brillant.

- Smeagol ? Où es-tu ? s'exclama un minuscule garçon vêtue de façon étrange et portant une épée à sa ceinture.

- Vous voyez ? il est encore partit ! je vous avait bien dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, maître Frodon ! s'exclama un autre petit homme en haussant les épaules.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! hurla un vieillard à un type en armure noire et à un homme encapuchonné qui tentaient d'entrer dans l'auberge.

Lloyd évita de justesse une sorte de boule rouge lancée par un blond coiffé avec un pétard qui se disputait avec une fill... un homme aux longs cheveux gris et vêtu entièrement en noir. Derrière l'excité se tenaient un groupe hétéroclite ... Un chien rouge, un autre blond plus vieux qui tenait une cigarette dans sa main, un gothique dépressif habillé en rouge, une jeune mais très jeune fille vêtue d'un short très très court, une femme portant des mitaines, une sorte de gros doudou rose qui tenait un mégaphone, un grand black musclé, et une autre jeune fille vêtue d'une robe fushia. Toute cette belle petite troupe hurlait des encouragements à leur leader qui tirait à présent les cheveux de son adversaire qui était en train de lui mordre le bras.

- Luke ...pshitta le mec en armure noire qui avait été refoulé à l'entrée par le vieux fou, Je suis ... ton père ...

- Monsieur vous parlez à une chaise. cru bon d'intervenir Colette.

- Je sais, je m'entraîne ... répondit la boîte de conserve.

Raine haussa les épaules et se tourna vers un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Tu veux rentrer dans mon équipage ? Et toi ? Et toi ?

- Luffy ! Viens on y va ! hurla soudain une rouquine à la porte de l'établissement.

- A la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas mon nom ! Un jour je serais le roi des pirates !

- Et moi je serais Hokage ! intervint le gamin habillé en orange qui leur avait adressé la parole en premier.

- Moi je deviendrais Hunter ! s'exclama un brunet vêtu de vert qui sauta sur la table et qui envoya valser tous leurs plats par la même occasion.

- Et moi ... je serais le Dieu du monde ... muahahaha ... je suis Kira ! hurla un jeune homme en costume noir et aux cheveux courts châtains.

- Ah je le savais ! le coupa un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bazar et aux yeux cernés.

- Les Météores de Pégase ! brailla soudain un adolescent en armure grise qui lança une onde d'énergie sur les personnes qui se tenaient dans la petite pièce.

- Ouaouh ! Il faut que j'apprenne cette technique ! s'écria Lloyd, enthousiaste devant tant de puissance.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout se brouilla et que nos héros se retrouvèrent debout, au milieu de l'auberge en ruines, leurs armes sorties et les propriétaires furieux en face d'eux. La pluie tombait sans s'arrêter et ils n'y avait plus aucune trace de la foule qui se trouvait auparavant dans la salle.

- Euh ... on peut tout vous expliquer ... commença Raine en reculant d'un pas.

Loin, très loin de là, une jeune fille ricana en regardant sa game cube, une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet dans la main et un disque de tales of symphonia dans l'autre.

* * *

Vous les avez tous reconnus ? Si non voilà la liste (dans l'ordre):

- Naruto

- Sangoku

- Dobby, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

- Gollum (Smeagol), Frodon, Sam et Gandalf.

- Dark Vador (qui refait une apparition) et Dark Sidious.

- Cloud, Sephiroth et toute la bande de FFVII, Aerith comprise.

- Luffy et Nami.

- Gon.

- Raito (Kira) et L.

- Seiya.

- MissChaos (muahaha)

Bon voilà c'est pas du grand art mais c'est déjà ça ! A la prochaine !


End file.
